


Written In Starlight

by TerminalVelocity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Pining, Poetry, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalVelocity/pseuds/TerminalVelocity
Summary: what am i if i do not have the words within me? what are we, if not souls pulled apart and thrown together on the tide?





	1. Chapter 1

~❀~

Were we ever not written in the stars?

Pulled apart and tossed together on restless tides  
Faces tilted to the starlight  
Lips coated in cold sea spray and salt

Half-forgotten memories of your arms  
like embers  
A lighthouse on the horizon  
Beckoning me towards Home

Your everlit Hearthfire  
Warms my ancient aching

Soothe my restless neverwhere soul  
My heart in all its endlessness  
in the palm of your hand  
Beloved

~❀~


	2. Chapter 2

~❀~

We've walked this road a hundred times

A thousand lives  
Stretching towards the horizon  
As endless and certain  
As the eternal dawn

The sun rises  
My heart beats  
Your soul finds mine

The only certainty  
This weary heart has ever needed-  
We will always find each other

This is the truth that warms my soul  
On every night we must be apart

~❀~


	3. Chapter 3

~❀~

In the endless night  
I reach for you

The memory of your form by moonlight  
Impressed on my slumbering mind  
So deep there is no escape  
Even in waking

My heart  
Locked away in its wicker cage  
Beats its lonely rhythm  
Until you come  
To rouse me from sleep

Until then  
I will dream of your arms  
And the cadence of your breath

~❀~


	4. Chapter 4

~❀~

And when I run out of words-

When my lips fail me,  
And my tongue is tied before your beauty

When I am undone  
As man before his God is undone

When my heart beats too hard  
For aching need of you-

Then do I turn to the Great Poets  
To borrow their gold and silver phrases  
So that I might mirror the cacophony of awe and joy and terror  
Bound in your bones and  
Graven in the shape of your soul

That my eyes see and do not understand  
That my hands touch and do not comprehend  
That such a priceless jewel is mine

O best beloved of my Soul

~❀~


	5. Chapter 5

~❀~

Who am I when words fail me?

Just a collection of  
Memories and rust  
Earth and dust

The amalgamation  
Of our souls colliding  
In the whirlwind of Eternity

~❀~


	6. Chapter 6

~❀~

_You are_

The North Star in rough seas  
The Wind in my ragged sails  
The Moon-pulled Tide

My Lighthouse on a rocky shore  
My Anchor in safe harbor  
My Hearthfire at midnight

You are every good thing  
That Wind and Wave  
Ever touched

~❀~


	7. Chapter 7

~❀~

You said you loved my poetry once.

I have held that flickering thought  
Like a candle in the window  
Ever since

I never want to leave your warmth  
Never be without your loving gaze again.

Without you I pine away and mourn  
A thousand losses like broken glass

Too many to name  
Impossible to forget

~❀~


	8. Chapter 8

~❀~

Someday  
It will only be "Goodnight." 

Until then, I will remember your touch  
And fall asleep

Listening to the tide of your breath in repose

~❀~


	9. Chapter 9

~❀~

In a thousand ways we're already connected  
In a million more, you will never be alone.

We're only waiting now  
For you to walk back through the door.

It's unlocked and the lights are on

No key required.

~❀~


	10. Chapter 10

~❀~

Give Me  
All your shattered pieces

Gather  
All the damaged portions of you

Offer up  
All the shades and shadows

_And I_

Will show you how your stained-glass past  
Shines like jewels in silver and gold

A thousand reformed fractals  
That their sinful hands can no longer reach

~❀~


	11. Chapter 11

~❀~

My heart aches in the spaces

The Empty   
Where your fingers  
Slot into mine

The Silence  
Where your heartbeat  
Echoes mine

The Stutter  
Of my breathing  
Without the rise and fall   
of your chest

Loneliness

is

everywhere

you

are

not

Out of sync and out of Rhythm  
To the Song we sing together  
When your skin touches mine

~❀~


End file.
